marvelcinematicdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
List of undeveloped MCU films
Ever since the conception of the Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Studios has been talking about making several movies about Marvel properties. So far these have been undeveloped and it is not known whether they will ever be conceived. Below follows a list of these project. Black Widow Black Widow is a planned superhero film based on Black Widow.Splash Page - Black Widow, S.H.I.E.L.D., Hawkeye, And Dr. Strange Movies Planned Post-'Avengers,' Says Kevin Feige Scarlett Johansson, who has played the character in Iron Man 2 and The Avengers and will reprise her role in Black Widow, said that the film will be a prequel dealing with the heroine's origins in .Oh No They Didn't! - 'Black Widow' movie will focus on the heroine's origin Cable Cable is a planned film based on the superhero . In 2009, Marvel Studios started hiring writers to pen scripts for several properties, including Cable.Variety - Marvel's hiring writers Hawkeye Hawkeye is a planned superhero film based on Hawkeye. Inhumans An Inhumans film was from Marvel Studios based on the Inhumans started development in 2011, it was originally intended to be the twenty first main installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe film in Phase Three and was revealed in 2014 that it's set for a release in November 2018, with Vin Diesel hinted to play the titular role of Black Bolt. The film however was cancelled with the TV Series instead taking place.Badass Digest - Marvel Is Bringing THE INHUMANS To The Big Screen Iron Fist Iron Fist is a planned film about Danny Rand, also known as . Writer , who wrote and , was hired to pen a script for the movie.SuperHeroHype - Marvel Moves on Iron Fist Instead, an Iron Fist (TV series) was released on Netflix. Luke Cage Luke Cage is a planned film set to focus on , alternatively known as Power Man. Over the years many actors have expressed interest in playing Luke Cage, including Idris Elba,Shadow and Act - Idris Elba Officially Announces His Candidacy To Play "Luke Cage" (Who Else Is In The Mix?) ,ComicBookMovie.com - Isaiah Mustafa Has Discussed Luke Cage With Marvel Studios! and .Reelz - Tyrese Gibson Challenges Marvel Studios to "Show Some More Respect" to Luke Cage; Says He is "Ready" to Play the Role Instead, a Luke Cage (TV series) was released on Netflix. Nighthawk Nighthawk is a planned film based on . In 2009, Marvel Studios started hiring writers to pen scripts for several properties, including Nighthawk. Runaways Runaways is a planned superhero movie based on the superhero team the Runaways. While originally slated for a starting date of January 2011, the project was pushed back until after the release of The Avengers and will then continue production.Spinoff Online - Marvel’s Runaways Alive, Waiting For Go-Ahead Following Avengers The Runaways TV series will be released in 2018 on Hulu. S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D. is a planned superhero film based on S.H.I.E.L.D., to be released after The Avengers. Samuel L. Jackson has confirmed that his character Nick Fury will star in the film, and that War Machine will be heavily featured as well. It's possible this became the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. ABC Series, which is sharing continuity with the films and other series.Collider - Samuel L. Jackson Talks about Marvel’s S.H.I.E.L.D. Movie Vision Vision is a planned film based on . In 2009, Marvel Studios started hiring writers to pen script for several properties, including Vision. War Machine War Machine is a planned film set to focus on James Rhodes, also known as War Machine.Splash Page - Don Cheadle Says 'War Machine' Movie Has A Writer, Won't Show Up In 'Avengers' Reference Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe